


Bloody Moon

by AllotropyEquilibria



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 19:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12115674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllotropyEquilibria/pseuds/AllotropyEquilibria
Summary: He never really gone. He never really left this kingdom in peace. He’s always lurking around and ready to hunt down whoever who loitered unguarded. This curse would always haunt Exo Kingdom...





	Bloody Moon

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language and I’m far from good at it. So, if you find any grammatical errors or weird or misplaced words, please bear with me? Hehehe. I’m trying to write more fic in english actually, hope I can improve my english. I posted this fic at AFF too.  
> Please no bash :’)
> 
> Happy reading~~

**BLOODY MOON**

 

 

Exo was a quite large and prosperous country. Fertile soil, green environment, they’re also divined by good harvest throughout the year. There’re numerous amount of cattle and sheep in this country.

On the north of Exo, there’s uninhabited Xhyne Mountains, bounded by the density of Xhyne Forest which was rarely visited by humans. On the east, there’s Aizu Hill, a border between Exo and Rhoux Kingdom. On the south, there’re board meadow and waterfall which was bordering Exo and Meyond Country. On the west, there’s a very large lake, Zaind Lake, which flows to Chyk Ocean.

Exo led by a King. Although the king’s only in his early twenties, he could lead Exo into a prosperous kingdom like this. Exo’s wealth and prosperity was very famous. If we saw its condition now, no one would suspect that this country had its own dark history.

Long time ago, Exo was a country full of terrors. Although they’re divined by prosperity, Exo’s people lived in fear. Frightened by the terror of _‘The Demon Wolf’_.

Every night at full moon, people died. Three nights when the moon shined beautifully with its reddish color, Exo’s people would be murdered. That reddish radiance was being a bad omen, known as bloody moon.

For years Exo’s people suffered from that terror. However, 3 years ago without explanation, the said terror suddenly disappeared. There would be no corpse found in the morning of full moon nights anymore. The terror of the demon wolf was suddenly leaving Exo. At the same time, Exo lost their King. Their previous king, King Suho, who had served his people for twenty years was found dead.

Every single person at Exo Kingdom believed that their King was sacrificing himself for the sake of relieving them from the terror. From then on, King Suho’s first son, Prince Kris became the new King of Exo Kingdom. The young prince, who’s only twenty years old at that moment, replaced his father’s duty earnestly. He served his people with all his heart until Exo Kingdom could reach it’s glory like now.

 

However, deep inside the heart of Exo people, they’re still haunted by the terror of the demon wolf. And now, they’re in panic, because since two months ago something bizzare was happening again at their country. Similar incongruity with what happened several years ago when the demon wolf terror was looming over their kingdom.

 

*

 

*

 

The morning breeze roaming around the redden grassland. The smell of blood smeared by the wind, brought along with dried leaves and specks of dust.

A young man at his early twenties tightening his bed robe while looking around. He forgot to change his clothes after receiving the news. He squatted down near the blood stained grass. Vaguely he saw purple in the midst of red puddle.

 

“His Majesty.” Someone called him in a rush.

The young man turned his hawk like eyes towards his General.

“We’re ready to move the corpse,” said the much older man to his King.

“Do a proper funeral for each of them,” replied the young King. “Also, tell the parliament that I’ll wait for their presence this afternoon.”

The man with bulky postur bowed his back. “Understood, My Lord,” he said then left to do the King’s order.

 

It’s still dawn. The sun was barely rising. Its golden light radiating the now wrecked house. Seems like it’s gonna be a clear day. So contrast with the gloomy atmosphere at Exo Kingdom.

Kris stared at his people’s ripped body, which were lifted by his soldier to be buried. He glanced away at the village below the hill and exhaled deeply. His mind was in uproar. There’s controversy in him, between something he believed and the truth that happened in front of his eyes.

_‘It’s impossible. There’s no way it’s happening again. Isn’t this matter already settled three years ago? How could something like this happen…?“_

“What exactly happening here, Father?” The King whispered to the air. He could feel the anxiety, fear, and terror started to looming over his people— _his responsibility._

*

 

*

 

“With the last corpse we found this morning, there’re seventeen people died in total. All of them was found in similar state: ripped body as if bitten by wild animal.” A man with shining badge ended his report and bowed to The King.

“There’s no doubt, it must be the demon wolf, His Majesty!”

“I must agree. The corpse was always found around the full moon nights.”

“But why **_he_** only showed up again now? After three years nothing happened in this country…?”

“Maybe **_he_** hide himself or went to other places and now coming back here?”

 

Kris let his parliament discussed and uttered their thoughts.

 

“What should we do, My Lord?” Chanyeol, one of his man asked. “The citizen was in panic and frightened regarding this matter. While, tonight is a full moon…”

“As a precaution, tell all of them to paint their house with silver. Make sure no one leave their house when the night come,” said Kris.

People in that room—which consisted of the Kingdom’ generals and lords—stared at the King with confused eyes. “Paint the house in silver color, Your Majesty?”

“Yes. A book at the Back Palace library said that the werewolves—or the demon wolves—don’t like silver and never want to touch something in silver color. Let’s pray the book’s right.”

“Then, where can we get so much paint in this short time?”

“I found barrels full of silver paint piled up in the library’s basement at the Back Palace several days ago,” Kris answered calmly. “Take it and distribute it to the entire kingdom. Make sure everything’s done before dusk. And **_no one_** was allowed to be outside after that.”

There’s an interlude after the King’s words. The ministers stared at their king in dazed. Didn’t expect the young king was already prepared with prospectful plan.

Then, some of the lords stood up from their chairs and bowed deeply to the King with great courtesy.

“As your command, Your Majesty,” said them in unison.

 

*

 

*

 

At the backyard of rustic house near the forest, a young woman wiped her sweat with her sleeves. She huffed and smiled proudly at her work. When she closed her eyes and enjoying the wind, someone appeared suddenly between her still wet laundry and startled her.

“ _Annyeong, Yeonnie-nuna_ ,” greet the intruder with his light and sweet voice.

“A-ah—Your Majesty.” Taeyeon, the young woman, was stuttered as she bowed deeply towards her guest.

That gesture made the beautiful boy pouted. “I’ve told you to stop calling me like that. And stop bow at me,” said him.

“Forgive me, Prince Baekhyun, but…I can’t…” Taeyeon responded while keeping her head down.

Baekhyun let out an annoyed sighed. “Why? It’s like giving distance and boundary,” he whined and puffed his cheek. It made his innocent face looked more like an adorable kid.

“What would make you come to this rusty shack, My Lord?” Taeyeon asked. “Isn’t there a reign assembly this afternoon? Why would you’re here instead?”

“Aaah… you know I don’t like coming to that meeting. So boring,” replied Baekhyun.

Taeyeon smiled at his prince’s answer. The young man was indeed different from his brother—The King—Kris.

“Eh? Are you still working?” Baekhyun asked.

“No, My Lord. I just finished my chores.”

“Really?” Baekhyun eyes gleam in delight. “Then, come with me. There’s a place I want to show you.” He tucked Taeyeon hand and dragged her with excited leap towards the forest.

With stumbled steps Taeyeon followed his prince traced the narrow road leads to the Xhyne Forest. Not long they arrived at an open field filled by beautiful flowers.

Baekhyun released his hands from Taeyeon’s wrist as he stepped further into the wild plants. He smiled brightly and sparkle in his eyes. “Isn’t it beautiful?” he asked. “I found this place several days ago.”

Taeyeon stared at colourful flowers in front of her with awed. “You really like flower, Prince Baekhyun?”

“ _Ne! Jeongmal joh-a!_ ” Baekhyun answered. He run happily between those flowers while extending his arms. Looking at him, no one will believe he’s already twenty years old. His frame was indeed not as tall and muscular as Kris. His cute and innocent face with sparkling eyes made him looked like a kid.

Taeyeon sat on the grass and stared at the prince with affection. Longing and sadness filled her heart while looking at Baekhyun who started talking to the flowers. She suddenly felt her tears rolling down her face. Baekhyun who turned around just in time looked at her with worry. The young man hurriedly came with flower in his hands.

“ _Nuna, gwehnchana yo?_ ” he asked with concern while kneeling down and put the flowers on the grass beside them.

The young woman shook her head in guilt. “I’m alright, My Lord.”

Baekhyun who’s sensitive to others feelings placed his hand on Taeyeon shoulder and patted her gently. Taeyeon wiped her tears and tried to stop crying. But the tears just wouldn’t stop.

“ _Jeosonghamnida, Jeonha_ ,” she said in low voice between her sobs. She looked really ashamed for breaking down in front of the prince like that.

“ _Nuna_ , tell me what’s wrong? Is it because of me?” Baekhyun asked softly.

“ _Anibnida, Jeonha_ ,” Taeyeon bursted in. “I was just…. I just missed my child. If only he was alive….” The girl looked like she couldn’t control her feelings anymore. She hid her face in her hands and her shoulder shook.

Gently, Baekhyun hug the older woman and let her cried in his embrace. Baekhyun looked sad seeing Taeyeon like this. He knew about her child who died at the age of two. He also knew about her husband who went missing several years ago. Precisely those were the reason he came to Taeyeon’s hut regularly. Because he knew the young woman was lonely living there by herself now, he often came to accompany her. Though most of the time he only came to disturb her works.

 

*

 

*

 

 

_“Kris, listen to me. You’ll be the only one I told about it.”_

_“What is it, Father?”_

_“The demon wolf is….me.”_

As his people started to leave the palace to do his command, Kris leaned his back to the throne. Those memories haunted his mind. He couldn’t forget even a single bit, no matter how hard he tried. A nightmare which happened years ago.

 

 

 

*

 

That night was a full moon where it shined brightly. The sun was on its way back home so the moon was not on its throne yet. In the dimness of the dusk, two men walked through the Xhyne Forest. Walked further to the Xhyne Mountains, the uninhabited mountains at the north of Exo Kingdom.

At broad meadow below the Xhyne Mountains there’s a small lake—it’s more like a pool than a lake, actually. The unnamed lake has anomaly compared to other lakes. Its water was divided into four: reddish, brownish, greenish, and blueish. The water stayed like that as if there’re border between them which kept them from mixing to one another.

When the two men arrived at that place, one of them which actually King Suho—Exo’s King at that moment and also Kris’ father—enter the lake without took off his clothes. The lake was not too deep. The water was only up to the man’s chest. King Suho stood precisely at the center of the lake, at the joint of invisible lines which dividing the lake.

When the moon came behind the cloud and its light was radiating the lake, King Suho hold a silver dagger in his hand. When the moon’s ray fell precisely on King Suho and the joint of the borderline, something bizarre happened. The lake which originally divided into four colours changed abruptly to silver.

 

At that moment, the ritual started.

 

King Suho had to stabbed the silver dagger to his own heart. The problem was, King Suho started to transform. Furr started to growth at some part of his body, while his fingers along with his limbs and nails became longers and pointy. King Suho was in trouble to bring the dagger towards his chest. The demon’s soul inside him wouldn’t let him stabbed his heart as planned. That’s because this ritual was performed to erased the demon from its host.

If the demon wolf succeed to take control over King Suho’s body and transformed completely, then the ritual failed. That’s why, to prevent that, King Suho brought along Kris to shoot an arrow towards him then took his place to stab the silver dagger.

Kris who hid behind wild bushes watched as his father fought the demon inside him. His heart was beating so fast. He prefer his dad could overcome the demon and did the ritual nicely. Since Kris didn’t sure he would be able to stab his dad’s heart.

Minutes passed and looked like King Suho was stronger. His wish to free from the curse could beat the demon’s power. King Suho lifted the silver dagger, turned its sharp side to his heart and pierced it with all his strength.

At once, the king’s body shattered as if ripped apart. His purple blood scattered. Kris stepped outside from his hidden place in haste. He approached his dad’s torned body with widened eyes. His father told him that the demon inside him made him abnormally strong and couldn’t be killed. However, now in mere seconds, the king’s ripped body along with his blood changed into foam and smoke.

The king’s prestigious voice was heard afterwards. “Kris, take my place to serve Exo Kingdom.” When the last foam vanished, the lake water turned into its original four colours.

Kris sturdy frame collapsed on the grass. His face was so pale and his body was shaking uncontrollably. There’s no tears on his face. However, that occurrence sticked strongly on his mind and heart.

 

*

 

Unconsciously, Kris clenched his fist and frowned hard until Chanyeol looked at him worriedly.

“Are you alright, Your Majesty?” The Monarchy Advisor asked. His voice snapped Kris back into reality.

The young King looked a bit nervous before cleared his throat. “Yes?”

Chanyeol thought maybe the King was just too immersed in self thinking about personal matter and decided to not prying it further. So the young man asked something else. “What should we do with the palace, Your Highness? Should we—“

Chanyeol’s words were interrupted because The King raised his hands to stop Chanyeol’s question.

“There’s no need to do that,” said The King. “Tonight no one was allowed to be in the palace. Tell all the guards and maids to leave this place before the dusk. Make sure everyone has some place to spend the night.”

Some other general took their off from their seat and left the room to execute the King’s words.

“What about you, My Lord? And Prince Baekhyun?” Chanyeol asked again.

 

_“It’s the curse which only befall onto royal family.”_

“Don’t mind me,” Kris replied. “But, can you take Baekhyun to your place?”

“Of course, Your Majesty. I’m more than honored to accept the prince at my house. And you—“

Chanyeol didn’t finish his sentence because suddenly the hall’s door opened. A young man with adorable face came inside and run towards Kris.

“Hyung!” greeted the Prince.

As soon as he spotted his brother’s presence, the stern and cold look on Kris face was disappeared. Replaced by gentle stare and fondness smile. “Baekkie-ah,” he mumbled softly.

When the younger man was near him, Kris folded his arms around Baekhyun’s waist. “You went to the forest again, didn’t you?” stated him matter of factly while picked a leaf from his brother’s hair.

Baekhyun flashed a bright smile. “I found a beautiful place. A field full of wild flower! I’ll bring you there next time.”

“Hmm, that must be nice…”

 

Kris, the young King, was known for his charismatic and dependable demeanor. His eyes were sharp like a hawk, tight jawline, and high cheekbones. He looked a bit cold with his stoic expression. The only moment The King would smile comfortably and act warmly was when Baekhyun was with him.

 

“Have you eaten yet?” Kris asked.

Baekhyun nodded. “Yes. Taeyeon-nuna cooked for me.”

 

Since their parents passed away, Baekhyun was his only family member. And Kris was being overprotective towards his younger brother. He became mother, father, and brother figures for Baekhyun, which always looked like a small kid for him.

 

“Ngggg…Hyung. Can I stay at Taeyeon-nuna’s place this night?” Baekhyun asked slowly.

Kris looked at him in shocked.

“Taeyeon-nuna is living alone at her house, rite? I want to accompany her. You wouldn’t mind, would you?”

 

 

_“I’m a sinner who wronged his own people. Bear so many guilt towards they who trust me._

_I bring them terror. I make them suffer from lost._

_I’m in so much debt to people who lost their family….whom I killed….”_

“Hyung, you alright?”

Kris snapped back from the memory of his father’s sad confession when Baekhyun asked him in worry. The younger one fingers were touching his cheek and rubbed it gently. The King sighed and smiled fondly. “Alrite. You may stay at her place,” he said, finally giving up and fulfilled his brother’s request.

“ _Jinja? Uwaa! Gomawo, Hyung! Hyung jjang!!”_ Baekhyun exclaimed happily and embraced his beloved brother. Before he released his hug, Baekhyun whispered softly, “I wouldn’t mind if Taeyeon-nuna become my sister in law.”

“….huh?” Kris stared at Baekhyun with frown. He didn’t catch Baekhyun’s words clearly because his mind was torn apart. But Baekhyun was only laughed at him.

“I’ll pack my things. Annyeong, Hyung!” said the prince before run to the hall’s door. When he reached the wide wooden door, Baekhyun turned at his brother. “Don’t overwork yourself, Hyung!” he said in cheerful voice and waved at the older.

Kris was smiling while watching his brother disappeared behind the door. The moment Baekhyun left his side, The King looked somber again.

 

 

_“Baekhyun don’t know about this. It’s better not to tell him. He’s too pure….”_

“Your Majesty. I would suggest you to—“

As on cue, Chanyeol brought back the postponed conversation with his king. But Kris was interrupting him once again.

“No need. Just make sure Taeyeon’s house was painted in silver color. Assured Baekkie’s and Taeyeon’s safety.”

“As you wish, My Lord. But you—“

“Prepare the strongest chain and handcuffs and bring it to my room,” said Kris while standing up from his throne.

Chanyeol was listening to his king order, but he was bothered by something. “But, Your Majesty—“

“Didn’t I told you not to worry about me?” Kris cut off his advisor words solemnly. “Just take care of your family, Chanyeol-ah. Is that clear?”

Chanyeol was nowhere near convinced though. He opened his mouth, ready to confront his King irrasional thought about his own safety. But Kris looked at him and repeated his word sternly. “Is that clear?”

Albeit unwillingly, Chanyeol knew his King order was law for him. And albeit not understanding his King’s mind, the tall man answered softly while bowing. “As you wish, My Lord.”

Kris smiled at him and patted the younger shoulder before walked to leave the hall.

 

 

While walking to his room, he met a maid who bowed at him so deeply. Kris stopped his step and asked the girl. “Can I ask for your help?” The King said.

Upon hearing the ruler of the kingdom talked to him like that, the maid answered in stuttered. “O-o-of course….. Your Majesty…. Anything…for you….”

 

 

_‘Tonight no one was allowed to be in the palace—_

_—except me.’_

*

 

*

 

“Forgive my rudeness, Your Majesty. But, are you sure about this, My Lord?” The maid asked with troubled face.

“Yes. Just do it as I told you to,” Kris replied while moving his arms. Once he was certain he couldn’t bring his body to move, The King stared at the girl and smiled thankfully. “You did a good job. Thank you. Please lock the door and bring the key with you. You should be home before the dark.”

The girl blushed in deep red. She still looked uncertain, though. Her little body was just standing there, as if contemplating whether to follow his king words and leave the man with long heavy chain entrapped him at the chair, or to stay there and make sure the king will be alright.

But Kris didn’t let her choose. “Do my command. You’re dismissed,” said the man a bit forcefully. He knew the girl was reluctant to follow his words.

“U-understood, Your Majesty.” The girl finally said and bowed deeply. With heavy step and sadness she walked towards the door.

When the fine wood starting to close, Kris whispered a, “Be careful,” and smiled to the girl. The poor girl blushed furiously because of his king’s gentleness while closing and locking the door.

Upon hearing the rattle of the key outside the room and steps walking away, Kris prayed the girl would be at her home before dark. His sharp eyes stared outside the window. Looking to the darkening sky which splattered by deep orange color of the sunset.

 

*

 

*

 

The night came.

At the sky, the round full moon shine in bright beautiful red color. But the light was also rising eery feels. The road at Exo Kingdom was really quiet. No one lurking around outside their house. As the night getting late, the citizen who was convinced by their King’s precautious plan started to drift into sleep. Exo was being a silent kingdom.

At the palace, at the east tower highest room to be exact, The King tied himself with chain to the chair he was sitting at. He intended to stay awake until the dawn.

However, as the night getting late, the tiredness took over him and the man slumber into sleep.

 

*

 

*

 

Kris looked down and stared at his own body who’s now covered by furr. His fingers were longer, his nails were sharpened. He could feel he’s trying to cut off the chain that tied him to the chair. Not long, the chain was broken. He smashed the locked door, climbed down the stairs, passed through the palace, crossed the road of silent village.

He stopped in front of a wooden house. And eventhough its walls were covered with silver paint, Kris found himself was already inside the house. With his strong smelling, Kris knew there’s a delicious prey at that house. And its prey was walking towards him now.

“What’s the matter? Can’t sleep?” asked a young woman who turned out to be Taeyeon who stepped inside. Her eyes widened in horror upon seeing Kris—the demon wolf.

Before she had time to scream, Kris jumped and pounced her hard. He ripped her throat open and teared her body until she stop moving. Whilst disgusted by his ownself and wanted to throw up, his hunger made him sucked the blood; munched the fresh meat and digested it voraciously.

In the middle of his meal, the corner of his eyes attained a huge mirror on the wall beside him. The mirror reflected his malignity while mangled his now dead prey.

Kris looked at that mirror and a scary creature looked back at him. His face looked like a wolf with fiery red eyes. As red as the blood dripping from his jaw.

 

He didn’t realize the night was soon to be over. He just realized it when the light of morning sun infiltrated the small house through the windowsill. For a while, Kris looked at the golden rays simmering him.

Kris was beyond shocked when he turned his head towards the mirror again. Because now who looked back at him was not the demon wolf feature, but a human face. A very familiar face. However, that’s not his face. Those bright brown eyes, those small-plump lips, those tender feature……. _It was Baekhyun!_

 

*

 

*

 

Kris woke up with erratic breaths. Cold sweat run through his spines.

“It’s just a dream! It must be a dream!” He whispered repeatedly with trembled voice.

The young man halted when realized that, beyond explanation, the chain that should be tied himself to the chair was broken. His eyes widened in terror.

 

_“The demon wolf doesn’t like silver color.”_

_“Why silver, Hyung?”_

_“What’s wrong with it?”_

_“I hate silver.”_

Kris was frozen when remembered those conversations. He shook his head in disbelief. “No… It can’t be…. Not Baekhyun…. It can’t be him….!”

 

*

 

*

 

The night was really coming to end soon. From the far east, the golden rays rend the dark sky.

Baekhyun opened his eyes then yawned and stretched like a cat. His movement was stopped abruptly when he found himself smeared by fresh blood. He looked at it with mix of confusion and fear. When he looked up and glanced over the room, the prince obtained terrible scene. There, in front of him—not even a meter in distance—lied down Taeyeon’s torned body. Part of her body were not there, as if taken away. Left the trace of splattered blood at the floor and on the walls. Minced fresh meat was found here and there, as if being the proof that something ate the woman’s body and not only cut it off and throw it somewhere else.

The prince let out a restrained scream. With trembled figure, he bumped into the wall behind him. On his left, there’s a huge mirror where often used by Taeyeon to looked at her reflection. Baekhyun turned to look at that mirror. His heart skipped faster with horror when he obtained what was looking back at him.

It was his reflection. Himself. With fiery red eyes and blood smeared jaw.

He looked at his reflection with wide eyes. When he gulped his saliva, the prince could savour the taste of blood.

There’s only one explanation here. With scared and guilty scream, Baekhyun shattered the mirror with his fist. The sharp glass cut his skin, and his own blood oozed from the wound. The thick purple-ish liquid mixed with the red stained between his fingers.

When those red eyes changed into light brown, he choked into tears. His small figure shook uncontrollably as his mind comprehend the meaning of this issue. The strong guilt washed over him and squeezed his heart.

 

*

 

*

 

Still trembling with nervousness, Kris stood up from his chair. With all his strength, he broke off the door and climbed down the stair. The King run through the still empty palace and didn’t slow down once he was outside. He dashed hurriedly to the wooden house near the forest. The hut which appeared in his dream.

When he arrived at the wooden house, Kris smashed the door and barged in. He looked for his brother frantically.

“Baekkie!” he called. “Baekhyunnie, where are you? Baekhyun!”

 

Vaguely he heard soft sob from the bedroom. Kris hurriedly walked there and found his brother crouched at the corner of the room. With the most horrible nightmare scene he could remember; Taeyeon’s ripped body scattered in front of him. With shaky steps, Kris passed through the corpse and approached his brother.

Realizing his presence, Baekhyun lit up his teary-mixed-with-blood face.

“Hyung….” He whispered softly.

Kris saw the purple blood flowed from Baekhyun’s hands. The same blood that smeared at the broken mirror. The same blood that splattered on the meadow the day before. Also, it was the same color as their father’s blood.

Without word, Kris ripped his clothes and wrapped Baekhyun’s wounded hand.

“Hyung…..it—it was…it was…me….. It’s me…..” Baekhyun whispered with cracked voice.

Kris movement stopped abruptly. He couldn’t look at his brother face. _He didn’t want to hear that!_

“I’m the demon wolf, Hyung!!!” Baekhyun howled with pained expression and cried again in despair.

Kris felt as if he’s just being strucked by the lightning. His logic was guessed it when he witness Taeyeon’s corpse and his brother’s state. However, his heart was trying to refuse the reality.

Baekhyun’s small frame shaken violently. His small voice was heard between his sobs. “It’s me, Hyung…. It’s me who killed them…..killed Yeonnie-nuna—“

The King hug his sobbing brother tightly. That fact was ripping his heart.

_‘Father, what should I do? It’s Baekkie….. If only it was me, without doubt I’ll do the exact thing as you did 3 years ago. But….but Baekhyun—! I can’t do this, Father. I can’t—“_

Kris could taste his own blood as he bit his lip too hard to suppres his emotion and his tears.

“Hyung….I’m the murderer…..I killed them….”

Baekhyun’s sobbing voice in his arms was deafening Kris’ ears. Disrupted his heart. He needed to protect his people. Their safety was his responsibility. He must fulfilled his duty as A King. However…. However, he could not stand to lose his brother. His one and only family….

Kris gritted his teeth and tightened his embrace around Baekhyun’s trembled figure.

 

_‘What should I do, Father?’_ he thought in despair.

 

*

 

*

 

FIN


End file.
